A Lie, A Wedding, and A Truth Revealed
by GaeilgeRua
Summary: It was supposed to be nothing more than just a cover to get her through another family wedding, too bad ideas never go according to plan. This was originally written for the 2015 Hermione Smut Fest on LiveJournal.


Title: A Lie, A Wedding, and A Truth Revealed  
Author: k_lynne317  
Prompt: 39- Hermione is invited to a cousin's wedding, and it fills her with dread, as her grandmothers/aunts/cousins always make note of the fact that she never attends family functions with a significant other. Rather than not go (the cousin is her favorite) she instead begs her co-worker to go with her and act as though they had been together a while. When they get there his act is so convincing she isn't sure it's all an act.  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Hermione/Charlie  
Characters (alphabetical by last name): Hermione Granger, Dr Mr Granger, Dr Mrs Granger, Draco Malfoy, Charlie Weasley, Original Female Character, and Original Male Character  
Genre: Adult Hermione, Post Hogwarts, Romance, Smut with Substance  
Warnings: Alternate Universe, Lemons (Extreme Smut), OOC, UST, Slash (side-pairing)

Spoilers: Canon through end of DH, EWE (Epilogue what Epilogue)  
Word Count: ~7,700  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the known people or places in the Harry Potter world. I do however own Hermione's cousin and his wife. This fanfiction was written for the enjoyment of all, there is no profit being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Notes: Thank you so much to Katy for hosting again this year and for being kind enough to give everyone an extension. Oodles of thanks go to A and M for helping me get through the parts that gave me fits on this. A huge thanks goes to V for agreeing to Brit pick for me and double check any missed grammar errors. Any that you see after all their hard work are my own. And last but not least, a huge thanks to the prompter for your brilliant idea that my muse decided to run away with and deviate a little bit from your original prompt.

Please see the author's note at the end for additional information. I hope you all enjoy my tale!

* * *

"Pretty please." She paused. "I'm not above begging and you know that."

"Granger, you know I'd love to help, but do you honestly think we'd fool anyone? Even your muggle family?"

She shrugged. "You're good a lying to people you don't know."

He laughed. "While I appreciate the vote of confidence in my lying abilities, there is no way I can ever pass as a straight wizard. Plus my boyfriend might take offense to me going on a date with someone else, even if that someone else is one of his best friends."

"You know it's not a date, besides you know that Harry wouldn't have a problem with you going with me," she sighed, "but you're right, you wouldn't be convincing enough and Harry is an even worse choice than you." She paused for a moment, the long-distance shoddy connection between their mobiles flickering in the silence. The current conversation made her once again thankful in Harry's ability in convincing his boyfriend of the positive aspects of muggle mobiles. "What about your father?"

She could hear the grin in his voice as he spoke. "While my father would love to indulge you—"

"Oh really?"

"He still has that whole house arrest thing hanging over his shoulders. But I'll pass on your interest to him."

Hermione shook her head even though he wouldn't be able to see it. "No, no, that's okay, I was only curious."

There was a pause. "What about Ron?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you kidding me? Been there, done that, definitely not."

"You're right, sorry I mentioned-" The line crackled, cutting off some of his words. "-ouldn't be more helpful."

"It's okay. Thank you for trying though. I'll talk to you later. Give Harry a kiss from me."

He chuckled. "You're lucky I'm not jealous of your relationship with my boyfriend."

"No need to worry your pretty little head about that, Draco, Harry only has eyes for you."

"And I couldn't be happier."

Hermione sighed as she closed her office door behind her, Crookshanks slipping out behind her. She'd had a long day dealing with all the bureaucratic red tape that was involved with transporting dragons from one reserve to another across continental lines. It didn't that help the longer she went without a date for her cousin's wedding she became more stressed and was starting to lose hope that she'd ever find a date even after she said she'd bring one.

Looking down at her familiar, she sighed. "What am I going to do, Crooks? Another friend has had to back out."

The orange half-kneazle peered up at her, chirping in reply.

"I know that there's less than two months left! You don't need to remind me." She massaged her temples as she slowly made her way through the reserve, hoping the sounds of everyday life and the fresh air would help soothe her frayed nerves. "First Draco, then Dean and even Seamus were unable to help me, and now Neville's had to back out. It's not like I can turn to Harry and I refuse to ask Ron because it's not worth the smug looks he'd give me."

Smoke billowed from the enclosures as she walked and she slowed her steps, keeping an eye out for any sign of possible fire from one of the dragons.

"What in Merlin's name am I going to do?" Hermione nearly stomped her foot in frustration, but she settled for a low growl instead.

Crookshanks returned her growl.

"Thanks, Crooks." She smiled, before another frown pulled the corners of her lips down. "I really don't want to deal with the stares and whispers that will undoubtedly make an appearance if I show up alone, but I refuse to let Keiran* down by not showing up period." She shook her head. "And I can only imagine what Catrìona** would do if one of her bridesmaids just didn't show up especially if said reason was being dateless."

A shadow emerged from the surrounding smoke as a familiar voice greeted her ears. "That sounds like a very interesting conversation you have going there, HG. Anything this dumb, burly dragon keeper can help you with?"

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin when he emerged from the smoke, a bandana around his head to keep the sweat out of his eyes. Some of his sun-bleached red hair was even sticking up from the cloth. Combining his hair with the gleeful grin on his face made him look positively impish. She pressed a hand to her chest. "Dammit, Charlie! Don't scare me like that and I wasn't talking to myself, I was talking to Crooks." She gestured to the ground near her feet only to find the space empty, her familiar having deserted her.

"Uh huh. Sure he was," he joked.

She chose to ignore his comment and looking up at him, she raised an eyebrow. "Dumb? You are anything but dumb, Charles Weasley, and you know it."

Grinning roguishly, he shrugged his shoulders, the very tips of his hair brushing the tops of his shoulders as they moved up before falling back down. "What can I say? I like to hear you call me smart."

Hermione returned his grin as she started walking again after Charlie's appearance. He fell in step with her. "I didn't say you were smart, just that you were anything but dumb."

"Touché." Charlie laughed, wiping his dirt covered hands on the almost equally dirty cloth he pulled from his pocket.

"Most of the other keepers use magic for things such as cleaning their hands, why don't you?"

He frowned. "They're a bunch of lazy arses and I've told them as much. As you know, with the exception of healing magic, most magic negatively affects dragons, even something as simple as a cleaning spell, so I try to do as little magic as possible."

Hermione nodded. "That makes sense."

"You've evaded my original question long enough." He raised an eyebrow. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

She shrugged. "Unless you can magically make a date for my cousin's wedding appear out of thin air for me, then at the moment there's nothing you can help me with."

He stopped walking.

It took her a moment to realise that she was now walking alone. She turned around to find him watching her, regarding her carefully. The corner of her lip twitched down. "Charlie? What is it?"

"I'll go with you."

She stared at him.

"You would willingly go with me, your coworker, to my cousin's wedding?" She raised an eyebrow. "A wedding that will be traditionally Scottish."

"You aren't just a co-worker to me… and you know it," he reminded her. "I thought we were at least friends."

She blushed. "Thank you, Charlie. You've become one of my closest friends and to be honest, I'm not sure why I didn't ask you earlier."

"A lapse in judgment that I'll let slide this one time," he teased. "And to answer your question, I would be honoured to take you and I would be happy to take part in any tradition to make the bride, groom, and you happy."

"Including wearing a kilt?"

Charlie gave her another roguish grin. "I have no problem with that either."

She returned his grin. "Then it looks like we have a deal."

The day of the wedding, Charlie had portkeyed in from the reserve, so the first time she saw him was as she was walking down the aisle in that godforsaken tea-length, bright green monstrosity that the maid of honor chose. A dress Hermione and the rest of the bridesmaids were stuck wearing because Catrìona didn't have the heart to tell her sister no.

At first, she had been surprised to see him sitting on the groom's side since she had forgotten to tell him which one was her cousin, until she saw that he was sitting with her parents. When he caught a full glimpse of her dress, he snickered. So did her mum. She planned to give both Charlie and her mum a piece of her mind later. At least her father could feel her pain and smiled sympathetically.

The next time she saw him was as the bridal party entered the reception tent. He was seated at a table halfway across the grounds, this time he was surrounded by some of her cousins and two of her aunts. It looked like they were interrogating him. She thought about rescuing him after dinner, until Cressida finally sunk her claws into burly dragon keeper as Keiran and Catrìona shared their first dance.

Hermione turned her attention back to her cousin and his new wife, just missing Charlie's eyes as he looked for her.

While technically they weren't together, they were supposed to be giving her family the impression that they were. She frowned, realising that she probably should have warned Charlie to watch out for the leech that was her younger cousin.

A voice broke through her thoughts. "Hermione, your mum and I are heading out. My back and leg are beginning to bother me."

Smiling, she turned and hugged her mum who was closest to her.

If she were honest with her self, she was surprised to see that her parents had stayed through dinner. Not because of their family members, but because her father had hip surgery not even two weeks previous. Although she was happy they were able to watch as the newlyweds shared their first dance together.

She hugged her father. "Other than the pain, how are you feeling? Healing well?"

"Yes, I'm just tired and sore."

"Understandable. Did you say goodbye to Keiran and Catrìona?"

"Yes, we spoke to them earlier."

"Okay, good." She looked at her father. "Go home and relax and I'll see you both soon."

"Good night, Hermione."

She watched as her parents made their way from the shore-side tent and towards the car park. As she turned back around, her eyes once again found Charlie. It looked like he had been trying to make his way over to her when he became waylaid by more of her family and even some of Catrìona's friends and family as well. He was smiling and talking with the women, but every once in a while she could see a grimace flash across his features. What the grimaces were in reference to, she wasn't sure, but Hermione decided it was time to set some women straight.

Keiran was just finishing his dance with his mum as she made her way across the grass.

As she rounded a table, she got her first glimpse of Charlie in his whole ensemble. She stopped dead in her tracks. When she had seen him during the ceremony he had already been seated, same with when she entered the tent earlier, plus the table had been in the way, so neither one prepared her for the sight of Charlie Weasley, dragon keeper, in a formal kilt.

When Charlie had agreed to wear a kilt for the wedding she wasn't sure what colour the kilt would be, but then he told her that he descended from Clan Shaw on Molly's side of the family and said that his kilt would bear his clan tartan.

What a sight it was to behold to see Charlie wearing the dark green and blue Shaw tartan. From where she was standing, she could just make out the thin red lines that completed the colour scheme. She knew he had muscular legs, what dragon keeper didn't running around the reserve all day, but to see just a peak of skin between his kilt and the dress hose hugging his muscular calves in such a fashion was very sexy.

He had stayed with tradition of wearing a long-sleeve white kilt shirt, black waistcoat and jacket, black bow tie, matching tartan flashes, and _ghillie brogues_ ***, but at some point he removed his black jacket and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up, showing off the leather band that wound around his right wrist and his muscular forearms. She could just make out the tip of the devil's snare tattoo he had on his left bicep. Ironically, it was almost an exact match to the one she had tattooed on her left ankle.

Hermione had seen those strong arms in action many times over the three years she'd been working with the reserve, especially the last year and a half that she had been living there. She could see the muscles flex as he moved his hand and she nearly moaned at the thought of those arms wrapped around her.

A voice she'd never heard before invaded her delicious musings, "Why are you with her? Keiran's cousin? She's not that pretty and looks to be quite boring too."

Her eyes widened at those words and she caught the stiffening of Charlie's back through his white shirt.

He turned to address the young woman. "I'll have you know my girlfriend has a name. It's Hermione." He raised an eyebrow, reminding her somewhat of her late potions' professor. "Have you ever taken the chance to sit down and talk with her?"

"Well, no. Why would I want to?"

"If you had, then maybe you would learn what a kind, passionate, hardworking woman Hermione is instead of trying to bad mouth her when you've never even met her."

He turned to address the women surrounding him.

"Now, if you all don't mind. I am going to go find my girlfriend and dance with her, something we both happen to enjoy." He smirked. "Especially close together."

She blushed at his the implication of his words, but she wasn't about to correct him when it just might be what would keep the vultures away from him for the rest of the night.

He turned around and caught sight of her only a few feet from him. His smirk morphed into a surprised grin.

"HG, my love, there you are!" He stopped in front of her and bowed. "Will you honour me with the next dance?"

Hermione grinned. Looking at the women watching them, she replied, "I would love to dance with you, my dragon."

He stood back up and grasped her hand. As he led her to the dance for, he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "My dragon eh? Wouldn't that be more fitting for Draco? Speaking of, I can see why you asked him first. Those women are evil."

Hermione grinned. "I find it fitting for you too, seeing as you work with dragons all day long. To be honest, most of of my family means no harm to you with the exception of Cressida, who won't take no for an answer. I've not had many dealings with Catrìona's friends, so I can't help you there."

They stepped onto the dance floor and he pulled her into his arms, falling in step to the slow waltz playing. "You helped me by being there when I needed you the most. That woman needs to learn some respect for those around her."

"Well, she reminds me quite a bit of Cressida and there's no help for her at all."

He brushed his thumb over her lips. "Shhh, no more talk of them. I wish to enjoy my evening with my girlfriend."

Her heart soared at his words, seriously starting to wish that they were true.

The next hour was a blur of heated looks, music, scorching touches, and whispered words in her ears. By the time they finally left the dance floor, Hermione was unsure if their lie to her family was still a lie.

Once the dance floor cleared, Hermione knew that there was no way she would be able to get out of the bouquet toss since Catrìona wanted all the wedding guests involved so as not to draw unwanted attention to or upset any unmarried guests. At the same time, Hermione didn't want to deal with the drama of being near the other young women up front, so she did her best to keep clear of them and stay to the side.

Catrìona waited patiently for the women to finish finding their places. Once all the women were in place, she grinned and turned around.

Hermione saw her back for only a moment, before the bride was tossing the bouquet over her shoulder. Seconds later Hermione was staring at the bouquet in her hands, shocked that she caught it with all the bouncing around it did as the other women tried to grab the flowers.

Arms wrapped around her waist as she was lifted and spun in a circle. "That's my Hermione!"

She laughed. "Charlie, put me down!"

He set her back on her feet, but kept her within the circle of his arms.

A voice to the side caught them off guard, "I would appreciate if you would please remove your hands from my partner's waist."

Charlie's arms fell as he turned to look at the other man with a raised eyebrow. "Your partner?"

Before Charlie could respond, Hermione placed her hand on his chest and leaned in to whisper, "Charlie, it's okay, it's just another tradition I was telling you about. I have to dance with my groomsman counterpart. I'll be back to you soon."

He kissed her cheek. "You better be," he said, his chest rumbling with the words.

"Will you hold these please?" She was barely able to pass to bouquet to Charlie before she was dragged a few feet away.

"I can walk just fine without being dragged."

"That may be, but you and your boy toy are holding up the reception."

She started to dispute his description of their relationship, but realised it wasn't worth the effort. "Let's get this over with."

Her dance partner raised an eyebrow. "Well, aren't you a sweetheart."

"Only to the people that deserve it." She settled her arms on his shoulders and shifted awkwardly as he pulled her close, wrapping his arms very low around her waist.

"I would move my hands if I were you since I did not give you liberty to touch me in such a fashion," she hissed. Those few seconds seemed to last forever and left her desperately wishing it was Charlie rather than the handsy man she was currently dancing with.

The hands moved a few inches above where they'd been. "Shall we dance?"

She raised an eyebrow, still feeling uncomfortable around him. "Do I have much of a choice?"

He smirked. "No you don't, sweetheart."

She ground her teeth as this practical stranger, who she had only met the day before, led her around the dance floor.

As they danced, Hermione couldn't help but compare her current partner to her date. Charlie might be stocky and quite muscular, but when dealing with dragons, one has to be very quick on their feet so as not to end up as the dragon's next meal. Her current partner dancing with her was anything but light on his feet. In fact, he almost reminded her of Harry or Ron when they first learned to dance. As he stepped on her foot a third time, she realised she wanted to dance with Charlie not only because he was a better dancer, but because he was her date.

Hermione closed her eyes as the realisation hit her hard. She wanted to dance with Charlie because she wanted him to be the only one she danced with. She finally admitted that she wanted him to be hers, just like she was his whether he realised it or not.

A squeeze to her derriere brought her back to her current dance partner.

Her eyes flew open before a glare settled over her features. "I've already told you once that I did not give you liberty to touch me in such a fashion, I would remove your hand from my bum if you don't want my boyfriend to come after you." She paused as a smirk spread across her face. "Or worse I decide to do something to you."

The song finally ended as a new voice joined them, "I'd listen to my cousin if I were you. She's a war vet and doesn't take kindly to being manhandled, in fact I'm surprised she hasn't hit you yet."

His hands dropped from her waist. "My apologies."

She laughed, turning to face Keiran. "Normally, yes I would have, but I was being respectful of you and Catrìona."

"Well, we both appreciate it." Keiran grinned. "Dance with me before your boyfriend decides he's done sharing you and keeps you to himself the rest of the night."

Hermione returned his smile. "I would be honoured."

Keiran took her in his arms as the next song began, her previous partner had already disappeared.

"You didn't have to lie to get him to leave me alone."

He looked confused. "What did I lie about?"

"I'm not a war veteran."

He laughed. "Yes, you are. Maybe not here in the Muggle world, but he doesn't have to know that. Also, you are definitely a war vet. Hell, you're a war hero."

She shrugged. "I did what I had to survive. Thank you though."

"Just being honest." Keiran smirked. "Now, one of the reasons I wanted to dance with you is I wanted to know, have you told him yet?"

It was Hermione's turn to look confused. "Told who what?"

"Seriously?" He shook his head. "When are you going to stop lying to yourself and to Charlie and tell him how you feel?"

She started at him agog. "What? How did you?"

"Oh, Hermione, I can see it on your face."

She frowned. "Am I really that obvious?"

Keiran shook his head. "No, it's because I've known you since we were infants. I've seen the ups and downs you've been through over the years. Also, I noticed subtle things between the two of you that didn't quite make sense for a couple that's been together for a while as you said you had been." He raised an eyebrow.

She blushed at his comments.

He smiled. "You have nothing to worry about, I won't say anything to anyone, but I want you to remember that not matter what anyone says, you deserve happiness. As for Charlie, the little bit of time I've spent with him I can tell he's been through hell and back." Keiran leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Hell, he works with bloody fire breathing beasts for a living. Any person who does that needs all the happiness they can get."

Hermione looked at her cousin shocked. "You've spoken with Charlie?"

"Yes, we spoke while you were dancing earlier." The song they were dancing to ended and Keiran started to lead her from the dance floor. "You might be able to fool our other cousins, my mum, and our aunts, but you can't fool me." They stopped on the side of the dance floor. "He's a good guy, Hermione, and he really cares about you. Don't let him slip through your fingers."

Smiling, she kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Keiran. And I won't let him."

"Won't let me what?" Charlie asked as he joined the cousins.

Hermione laughed. "How do you know we were talking about you?"

Smirking, he spread his arms wide. "I'm Charlie Weasley, why wouldn't you be talking about me?"

She shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Keep me," Charlie replied as Keiran piped up with, "Keep him."

Hermione looked at the redhead standing before her, thinking over her conversation with her cousin. After a few moments of silence, a smirk spread across her face. "That's a possibility, but I think I need some convincing on your part, Mr Weasley."

Charlie returned her smirk. "Oh, I'm pretty sure I've got something up my," he winked at her, "kilt that will convince you."

Laughing, Keiran clapped Charlie on the shoulder. "I think that is my cue to leave the two of you alone, but before I do," he looked at Charlie, the grin sliding from his lips, "I know Hermione can easily take care of herself, but if you ever do something to piss her off, just know that while I might be a Muggle, I will come after you."

Charlie nodded. "I have no doubt of that. I think the same can be said for the rest of my family and all of Hermione's friends." He turned to Hermione. "Maybe it's time we sat down and talked?"

"I think you might be right."

After Keiran left them, Charlie silently lead her to a disserted corner of the tent. He held out a chair for her and then sat down in the seat right next to her.

They sat in silence. Hermione staring at her twisting fingers on top of the table while Charlie watched her, both unsure of what to say.

Finally, Hermione broke the silence. "Why did you agree to come with me tonight?"

Charlie was just as surprised as he was by her question, but looking at his hand resting on the table, he answered her, "Because I was finally able to spend time with you without our friends, coworkers, or my family around and I couldn't pass up the opportunity. I've never had relationships that lasted longer than a night or two and you can ask Bill, but my ability to deal with feelings is nearly as bad as my ability to apparate."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but it seemed as if the damn broke for him and Charlie continued on unaware, "I mean, how do I tell you that I've fancied you for years without sounding like a blundering fool? And now I'm babbling like a fool. Fuc—"

Feminine fingers pressed against his lips stopped anything else he may have said.

His eyes widened at what he just said and Hermione watched as a dark blush rose up his neck and blossomed across his face. Her fingers traced over his chin and down his neck, when they came in contact with the collar of his shirt, she slowly started to undo his bowtie.

"If it makes you feel any better, you've known for a while how you felt; I just realised the extent of my feelings tonight."

She slipped the top button through its hole.

Charlie groaned. "And what are the extent of your feelings?"

The warm skin underneath her fingers mesmerized Hermione as they traced his collarbones.

"HG?"

She blinked and looked up at him. "While I was dancing with whatever his name was, I realised that yes, I would have rather been dancing with you. Although it wasn't because you are a much better dancer, which you are, but rather I want you to be the only man I dance with. He interrupted my thoughts at that point, but I know where they were going." She smiled softly and slipped the next button through its hole. "They were leading me to the realization that it wouldn't take very much for me to fall in love with you."

She could see the clenching of his fist from the corner of her eye.

He watched her closely. "Are you serious?"

Hermione nodded, lightly scratching her fingers down his chest. "Absolutely."

Charlie's hand snapped up to grasp her wrist to stop the blissful torment she was causing him. "Love, if you don't stop that I'm not sure I'll be able to stop later on."

Hermione easily slipped her wrist from his loose hold and splayed her hand over his chest. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "What if I don't want you to stop?"

A choked sound was all she heard from the wizard sitting next to her.

"What if I want you to take me tonight and never let go?" A smirk lifted the corner of her mouth. "What if I want you to take me to the boatshed and fuck me?"

The voice that tumbled from Charlie's lips was so gravely that she almost missed what he said. "Gods, feel what you do to me."

Even if she had missed what he said, his actions made his intentions very clear. Seconds later, her hand had disappeared below the table and came in contact with his very prominent erection. Her jaw dropped when she realised that there was nothing between her hand and his cock.

"Charlie, what are you doing?"

"Shhhh, no one is going to see us. First off, we're the only ones over here, looking like we're enjoying each other's company and talking." He grinned. "Secondly, no one is going to see what's going on below the table."

"But my family is just right over there."

"No buts, love." His grin deepened, as he palmed his wand. "Spiritum tactus."

She stared at him wide-eyed waiting for whatever the spell he just cast to take effect.

It only took moments after he said the words before she felt the lightest touch. Against the inside of right thigh. She gasped. Seconds later, she felt another touch on her inner left thigh.

"Oh gods, Charlie, what'd you do?"

"A simple ghost touch spell. Now, close your eyes and enjoy."

She did. The phantom fingers soon had Hermione whimpering.

At the sounds coming from the brunette witch sitting next to him, she remembered that she had Charlie's cock in her hand when it twitched, reminding her that she still had her hand wrapped around his large erection. She started moving her hand in time with the fingers between her legs.

It wasn't long before Charlie pulled her hand from his cock. "Finite Incantatam."

The ghost-like fingers disappeared from between her legs.

Charlie stood up, pulling Hermione up with him.

"I need you now." He quickly led her from the tent and towards the shore.

Seeing where he was leading her, she laughed. "Charlie, this is crazy."

He looked over his shoulder at her. "What is?"

"You're actually going to fuck me in the boatshed?"

"You suggested it."

"I know I did, but I didn't think you'd actually take me down here."

"I aim to please my witch."

Opening the door, he lit his wand. Finding the small space empty, he pulled her inside.

Closing the door behind her, she turned around to see the smirk twisting his lips as he waved his wand between the two of them, casting a contraception spell and a disease prevention spell. "Also, don't deny that you're enjoying this because I can see the excitement in your eyes."

She returned his smirk. "No, I'm not denying anything. Just saying that it's crazy."

Charlie unhooked the sporran from his kilt, the front of which immediately tented. "And I'm going to love every second of this craziness as I fuck you against the wall."

Hermione started to reach for his kilt pin to help him out of the garment, but Charlie lifting her up with his arms stopped her. Wrapping her legs around him, she stared at him.

"No, next time, I need to be inside you now." Pressing her back against the wall, he reached underneath her dress, moved her knickers to the side before sliding a blunt finger inside her. He groaned. She was tight and wet and Charlie's cock twitched at the feeling. He added a second finger.

Hermione moaned, appreciating the difference between her toy at home and her wizard's fingers. "Merlin, Charlie, that feels good."

He leaned forward and kissed along her neck. "Just wait until my cock is inside your sexy pussy," he murmured against her skin.

"Please," she whispered, unsure if she wanted him to continue with his fingers or stop and just fuck her already.

Charlie took her plea as a sign that she was ready and slid his fingers from her. She frowned at the loss, but watched fascinated as he slowly licked his fingers clean of her fluids.

He moaned. "Mmmm, love, you taste so good. I can't wait to eat you out when we get home tonight."

"Yes," she whispered breathlessly.

Charlie shifted her as he lifted his kilt.

Hermione's insides clenched at the sight of his cock. It would be a delicious torture the likes of which she hadn't felt in years.

Positioning his cock at her entrance, he paused. Looking up, he gave her one last chance to back out. "Are you s—"

"Gods, yes," she interrupted.

Charlie grinned wolfishly. "Good."

The next thing Hermione knew was pressure and the pleasurable feeling of Charlie's cock sinking into her wet heat.

"Bloody hell, HG," he grunted. "You're so tight."

"It's been a long time," she panted, squeezing her inner muscles as he slid back out. "Too long."

"Me too." Pressing a kiss to her lips, he slowly started to find a rhythm.

Hermione eagerly returned his kiss soon met him thrust for thrust.

"We'll definitely make up for lost time." His left hand slid up her leg in search of the hidden bundle of nerves. "Because I'm not going to last much longer."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Hermione shook her head. "Neither am I."

Pressing his thumb just above her clit, he began to rub back and forth.

Starbursts flashed before her closed eyelids. "Don't. Stop." Her inner walls spasmed around his trusting cock. "Please don't stop."

"I'm sorry, love," Charlie apologized. "I'm not going to last."

Seconds later, he froze her name tumbling from his lips. Hermione felt his cock pulsate inside her as his orgasm washed over him.

Feeling him come inside her and his thumb jerking against her clit, brought her closer to her own orgasm.

"Close," she whimpered. "So close."

Once Charlie's cock stopped twitching and he finally caught his breath, he looked up at her. Taking in the glazed look in her eyes, he moved his thumb above her clit again.

"That's it, baby," he growled. "Come for me. Come for me so I can take you home and fuck you all over again."

Hermione moaned at his words, feeling herself rush head first towards the precipice.

"I also want to fuck those beautiful tits of yours." He smirked as her pussy tightened even more around his cock. "You'd liked that, wouldn't you? I bet you'd enjoy sucking my cock as I buried my head between your legs and fucked your cunt with my mouth."

Hermione's eyes flew opened as her orgasm slammed into her. "Charlie!"

When she finally came to, she could feel a lone bead of sweat running down the small of her back. She could also feel the tightening of the skin of her chest as the sweat cooled and dried there.

Looking up, she saw that Charlie was quietly watching her. He was rubbing his hands up and down her arms. She noticed that his cock had slid from inside her.

She smiled at him. "I haven't felt this good in years."

Charlie smirked. "I'm glad to know I've still got it."

"You are so full of yourself." She slapped his chest. "Do I need to start calling you Draco?"

Charlie laughed. "No need to be so mean, love!"

She shifted as she realised a rather sharp piece of wood was pressing against her back. "Not mean, just honest."

"Whatever you say, HG." Charlie set her back on her own two feet. He reached for his sporran, but didn't put it back on like she expected him to. "Come on, let's go home."

She raised an eyebrow. "What about Keiran and Catrìona? I need to say goodbye to them. Plus I have a hotel room for another night."

Charlie kissed her forehead before leading her from the boatshed. "Don't worry, I've already spoken to Keiran and the hotel agreed to cancel and refund your room for you."

She stopped dead in her tracks. "You've had this planned for a while, haven't you?"

He shrugged. "Well, I figured even if you didn't want me, we could still go back to the reserve rather than spending money by staying in a hotel."

"When did you tell Keiran that we would be leaving together?"

"When I had to stand there and watch you be groped by that cretin. If your cousin hadn't stopped me, I was going go over and tear his arm off after he laid his hand on your bum."

Hermione nodded. "That explains so much."

Charlie eyed her. "Are we okay to leave now?"

Hermione looked up to the tent, only to see her cousin and his wife waving down at them. She laughed. "Yes, I think we are."

"Good." Charlie wrapped his arms around her, as he activated a portkey he pulled from his sporran.

Hermione was thankful that only Keiran and Catrìona were around to see them disappear since both already knew that she really was a witch and the legal liaison for a Romanian dragon reserve and not a zoo like she said to the rest of her family.

Once the portkey reached its destination and they landed, Hermione took in her surroundings. She'd been to Charlie's home before so she was not surprised by his spartan living quarters. Hermione's eyes were drawn to the only luxury he allowed himself, a large and comfortable looking bed. It was covered with dark blue bedclothes and hanging from the four posters was the same netting she had around her bed to help keep the bugs out in the summertime. The only difference was the colour, while Hermione's was mint green in colour; the netting covering Charlie's bed was casting a red glow over the bed from the candles that automatically lit at Charlie's presence.

Hermione turned around to find Charlie standing behind her, a hungry look in his eyes. Her eyes widened at the sight of his wand in his hand. "What are you doing?"

"I want to see you. All of you," he informed her before he used his wand to rip her dress right down the middle. The bright green material slithered to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her knickers since her dress made it impossible to wear a bra.

Hermione stood there in shock for a few moments before she became aware of what he was seeing. The now bare ugly scar that ran across her chest, down between her breasts before it stopped underneath her right breast since the glamour charm ended when her dress fell. She was waiting for the comments to come tumbling from his lips now that he'd seen what she had been hiding. It wouldn't be the first time that a lover couldn't get past her past.

Charlie was still silent. Crossing her arms over her chest, she desperately wished for that awful dress back so that she could go home and end this torture.

"What are you doing?"

"Covering up so you don't have to see the ugly scar Dolohov gave me back in fifth year."

"Why?"

"Because it's ugly."

He grasped her hands in his and moved them so he could get a better view. "No, it's not. It's beautiful and is part of what makes you who you are. "

"Well, you're the first man to not find my scar terrible to look at."

"Those men are idiots because it's not ugly, it's beautiful and sexy and reminds me of how much of a fierce worrier you are." He pulled her closer, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "If I found your scar ugly, do you really think I'd have this?" He pressed one of her hands against his kilt-covered cock.

She squeezed him through the material, causing his eyes to close in bliss.

Running his hands over her body, Charlie knelt before her as he kissed his way down her torso.

"What are you doing?"

He lifted her right leg over his shoulder. "Let me show you just how beautiful you really are."

Hermione barely nodded her head, before Charlie was burying his face between her legs. The feel of his lips and tongue on her clit caused her to moan and bury her hands in his shaggy, red hair. When he pressed a finger into her pussy, her left knee gave out and she tugged on Charlie's hair and he wrapped his free arm around her to hold her steady.

"Oh god, Charlie, that feels so good," she moaned. "I'm not going to last long."

At her words, he added a second finger, bringing her even closer to her orgasm. Looking up at her through his fiery lashes, he grinned around her clit. He pulled back.

She looked down at him, surprised at the sudden loss of his lips and tongue. "What are you doing?"

He grinned roguishly. "This," was all he said before he leaned forward to suck hard on her clit as he crooked his fingers inside her.

"Charlie!" She called out as her orgasm crashed through her body. Her inner walls squeezing his fingers as she rode the waves that rolled through her.

As she slowly came back to herself, she noticed that she was back on both feet and Charlie had both arms wrapped around her waist as he pressed kisses against her abdomen.

"You are going to be the death of me," she murmured.

"We're just getting started, love." Standing up, he smirked. Turning her around, he swatted her bum. She yelped. "Now, get your pretty arse on my bed."

She stuck her tongue out at him. Turning around, she started to make her way over to his bed, but was stopped by his hand grasping her wrist. She twisted her head, but before she could open her mouth, his lips crashed against hers.

This kiss was hard and fast and she found she didn't want it to end.

He pulled away too soon for her liking and nudged her towards his bed again.

"You are a cheeky little witch."

Crawling onto his bed, she smirked. "So I've been told."

She made herself comfortable at the head of the bed and when she looked up, her mouth began to water. He's removed his shirt and was working on his socks and shoes.

"Merlin, you're sexy," she confessed once she saw his muscular torso. She wanted to run her hands and lips over the gorgeous sight before her, but lost her train of thought when he dropped his kilt to the floor.

"Like what you see?"

She nodded. "Yes, very much so."

He slowly made his way over to the bed, giving her as time as she wanted to get her fill of his body visually.

As she watched him, she started to compare him movement to that of the dragons he cared for, but something didn't quite match up for her. He walked passed the mirror in his room and she saw that he had another tattoo on his back and quite a large one at that.

He stopped at the edge of his bed and she motioned him to turn around. "I want to see your tattoo," she explained when he raised an eyebrow.

Charlie obliged and when he did, Hermione crawled over to kneel behind him as she raked her eyes over intricate design inked on his back. She was somewhat surprised by the choice half expecting to see a dragon, but then she remembered how many times she'd seen one of the lithe cats prowling through the reserve. Seeing the lynx tattooed across Charlie's back, with the tail wrapping around his right hip, made so much more sense then trying to compare Charlie to a dragon. He may have been built like a rugby player, but he was one of the most agile men she'd ever met.

She ran her fingers over the ink. "He's stunning," she murmured. "So lifelike."

"A guy in the wizarding town down the mountain has done all of mine, including my first one I got just after I moved here."

Charlie turned around and Hermione saw multiple things at once. The first thing she noticed was the rune tattoo he had over his heart, but it was the other two things she noticed that had her biting her lips.

"How am I supposed to concentrate now that I know about those?"

Charlie smirked, reaching a hand up to play with one of his nipple rings.

Hermione followed suit with the other ring. "Was it painful?"

"Only for a few moments," Charlie responded. "And before you ask, nothing has or will happen to them while I'm working because I've put a protection charm on them."

Hermione grinned up at him, entertained by his comment because he knew exactly what she was thinking. She leaned forward to tug the ring gently with her teeth.

Charlie moaned. "You can be a little rougher than that., HG."

She tugged a little harder.

"Yes," he hissed. "That's it baby."

Hermione splayed her hand across his chest and where her fingers brushed against his rune tattoo sparks ran through them.

She gasped. "What was that?"

"My runes," Charlie groaned. "Which loosely translate to 'fiery spirit' in English, but I've never had it react that way before."

She leaned forward for a closer look. "Hmmm, I wonder," she murmured.

"You wonder what?" Charlie was curious to see what she'd do.

Hermione closed the distance between the two of them and she pressed her lips against the tattoo.

A strong jolt shot through both of them. The new stimuli was very quickly unraveling his self-control.

"Maybe my fiery spirit matches your fiery spirit," she said cheekily before running her tongue over the runes.

Charlie's resolve snapped and he pushed her back onto the bed. He followed her, covering her body with his own.

"I need you again."

"I'm all yours." Hermione spread her legs, allowing him to position the head of his cock against her pussy.

"And I yours." He entered her.

As they were catching their breath, Charlie mumbled, "Next time."

Hermione cracked one eye open. "Next time what?"

"Next time I'll make love to you properly instead of these quick shags."

Hermione chuckled sleepily. "I like that idea, but then again I won't turn away quick shags from you, so it's a win-win."

Grinning, Charlie squeezed her closer to him. He turned his head to bury his nose in her hair breathing in the spicy scent of her shampoo. As sleep started to take him, Charlie realised that he could easily get used to falling asleep next to her.

' _I've finally snagged my witch_ ,' he thought as he drifted off.

* * *

*Keiran is Irish meaning "small dark one."

**Catrìona is a modern Scottish Gaelic form of the Greek Aikaterine, meaning "pure."

*** _Ghillie brogues_ are tongue-less brogues (shoes) with long laces that wrap around the lower leg and tie above the ankle.

I used a couple websites for when I was working on Charlie's outfit since I wanted to be as authentic as possible, which I hope I was able to do! One gave a list of what was included while the other, linked below, gave descriptions of the different aspects of formal kilt attire. It's very interesting to see the differences.

www. blacktieguide Supplemental/ Scottish. htm

This is a great example of what Charlie is wearing, although the tartan is slightly different: www. kinlochanderson the-kinloch-anderson-kilt

Here is an idea of what the _ghillie brogues_ , flashes, and kilt hose look like: www. heritageofscotland product/ hose_kilt_socks_men/ clansman_tartan_kilt_hose/ 11528


End file.
